1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable speaker device, more particularly to an input-panel-equipped portable speaker device with a speaker driver mounted on a front tubular end of a cabinet shell body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable loudspeaker 1 is shown to include a cabinet shell body 11, and a speaker driver 12 and an input panel 13 respectively disposed at a front end and a side wall of the cabinet shell body 11. The loudspeaker 1 may have a microphone plug input in the input panel 13 for connection to a microphone so as to produce an amplified sound output. Generally, in assembling the loudspeaker 1, an amplifier circuit board (not shown) is fastened within the cabinet shell body 11 by means of screws, and the input panel 13 is fastened to the side wall by means of screws 14. Thus, the assembly of the loudspeaker 1 is troublesome, and the screws 14 exposed on the outside may adversely affect the outer appearance of the loudspeaker 1.